deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Fist of the North Star. He fought against Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in the 24th episode of One Minute Melee in Season 2. He also faced Saitama in the 4th episode of DBX in Season 1. He also fought Jotaro Kujo again in the 90th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kenshiro VS Akuma (Completed) * All Might vs. Kenshiro (Completed) * Kenshiro vs Dio Brando * Guts vs. Kenshiro (By Alpha71) * Iron Fist vs. Kenshiro (By Shadow7615) * Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar (Completed) * Kenshiro VS Jotaro Kujo (Completed Fanon Version) * Knuckles vs Kenshiro * Mercenary Tao vs Kenshiro * Kenshiro vs Monkey D. Luffy (By Kazamamishima) * Old Man Logan vs Kenshiro (Completed) * Kenshiro vs. Pai Mei (Kill Bill) (Completed)]] * Kenshiro vs. Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ryu VS Kenshiro * Saitama vs Kenshiro (Completed) * Kenshiro vs. Segata Sanshiro (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Kenshiro VS Senator Armstrong * Sol Badguy Vs Kenshiro * Spider-Man vs Kenshiro * Shao Kahn vs Kenshiro (Abandoned) Battle Royales *Overpowered Brawler Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Brad Armstrong (LISA) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Chuck Norris * Cole MacGrath * DCAU Superman * Delsin Rowe * Doomsday * Donkey Kong * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gene (God Hand) * Hit * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kratos (God of War) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Mario * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) *“Voodoo” Vince History Ken (short for Kenshiro) was originally an orphan and apparently a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63rd successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped scar. Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fall-out, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancee Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord/Master named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven bad-ass scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Kenshiro *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm *Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg *Age: Mid-20s *64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken *Married to Yuria *Fighting in the nineties *You wa shock! Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Enhanced Senses *Chi manipulation *"Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" **AKA the Hundred Crack Fist **Unleashes over 100 punches in seconds *"Tenryu Kokyu Ho" **Increases strength by 333% *"Muso Tensai" Feats *Can throw 50+ punches in 3 seconds *Touched lava with his bare hands *Threw a 661 lb man *Broke 10 tons of concrete & steel *Carried a 200-ton boulder several miles *Hit bullets out of mid-air *Survived 1,000 tons of collapsing concrete & steel *Defeated Nagato, Toki, Kaioh, Roah Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Weighing in at 100kg. Abilities *Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru **Kenshiro injects invisible ki into an enemy aimed at a pressure point he touches with his finger; causing the opponent to explode seconds later. Feats * Can hear a whisper from 2km away. * Can see the aura of a living creature in pitch black darkness. * Sense of Smell = About as good as a hound. * Can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot. * Sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and such. * Can mimic many sounds, including animal cries. * Can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles. * Can move 100m in 9 seconds in steps. * Throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist. * Grip = Unmeasurable. * Arm Strength = Unmeasurable. * Walking Ability = Unmeasurable. * Strength of His Back = Unmeasurable. * Jump Strength = 9m a step. * Punching Strength = Can split a rock that has 5m of thickness. * Kick Strength = Can send a 200kg man flying 25m into the air. * Diving Time = 53 minutes. * Resistance to Poison = Can endure five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide required to kill an ordinary man. * Fasting Resistance = Body can remain strong for three months without eating. * Sleep Resistance = Can spend an entire week without sleeping. Gallery 20462_5828ce95a128a.jpg Trivia * His design and series are inspired by Mad Max. ** In turn, his series inspired the first part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the first protagonist: Jonathan Joestar. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fist of the North Star Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Humans Category:Characters with a Healing Factor